Amor Encubierto
by Isa4everSMacked
Summary: Los laboratorios de New Orleans y New York deben unirse para atrapar a un acecino en serié, y los jefe de los detectives tienen un plan maestro, que dará un giro de 180 gradados en la vida Mac Taylor y Stella Bonasera, ya nada volverá hacer igual.
1. El regreso

**Amor Encubierto**

**-Argumento **

Los laboratorios de New Orleans y New York deben unirse para atrapar a un acecino en serié, y los jefe de los detectives tienen un plan maestro, que dará un giro de 180 gradados en la vida Mac Taylor y Stella Bonasera, ya nada volverá hacer igual.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**El Regreso**

Era un día tranquilo New York, los aires frescos de otoño se hacia sentir en las calles de la ciudad, a pesar de que los árboles habían comenzado a perder sus primeras hojas y pronto pintarían las calles de marrón, amarillo y ocre.

En una fecha así Stella Bonasera, regresaba a la ciudad que nunca duerme, llena de añoranza por sus amigos, por ver a su pequeña princesa Lucy, después de un año de haberse marchado. Y por supuesto que estaba él, Mac, con quien casi podría decirse no habían mantenido contacto, después de la última noche que este lugar del mundo fue testigo..

Cómo seria estar de nuevo frente a frente. Ya pronto lo sabría, se dirigía rumbo al laboratorio, mataría el deseo de verlos a todos nuevamente, y volvería verlo a él, y tendría que ponerse a trabajar en conjunto, aunque aun no concia cual era el motivo, ni porque su jefe la había enviado sola a ella a New York.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Laboratorio- sala de conferencia **

Sinclair había convocado a todo el equipo a una reunión. Todos comenzaron a llegar y a tomar su lugar.

"Qué quiere Sinclair, Mac"

"No lo se Danny, tendremos que esperar"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Un placer que este de vuelta Detective Bonasera"

"El placer es todo mío, Jefe Sinclair"

"Vamos a la sala de conferencia, estoy seguro que todos se alegraran de verla"

"Seguro" Aunque no se si Mac estará muy afín, pensaba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Veo que estamos todos, Detective puede pasar.

"Stell" linds se levantó inmediatamente de su silla a abrasarla

"Linds," retribuyendo el abrazo.

"Se que todos aquí están feliz, por ver a la detective Bonasera, pero tenemos comunicación con el jefe y el equipo de Bonasera, al igual que los Csi de Miami, luego de informar el motivo que aquí nos reúne y de esbozar el plan, prometo que Bonasera será de ustedes para ponerse al día"

"Ok, jefe" linds acentuó

"Detective tome asiento"

Ella asintió y tomo asiento, enfrente a él, no había forma de no verse, no existía manera de evitarse, justo así tenia que ser, por qué, ya que era la única silla disponible en el lugar, casualidad, tal vez, sus miradas se encontraron, en silencios los dos sabían, desde el primer instante, que les estaba pasando y que querían decir. Y la conferencia empezó

"Buenas Días, soy Randy Sogbe, jefe de los detectives de New Orleans y la personas aquí presente son el equipo de la detective Bonasera. Quisiera informarle que tenemos un acecino en serie actuando en ambas ciudades, que recién fue descubierto en la ultima semana por nosotros, debido a un asesinato cometido en la ciudad de Miami, en la fiesta brindada por Sr. Hueber"

"Cómo puede ser posible eso?" pregunto Mac.

"Es lo siguiente Mac, hace dos semana una pareja fue asesinada en la fiesta de Sr. Hueber, las pistas nos condujeron a el laboratorio de New Orleans, debido a que se encontró sangre seca en el arma homicida perteneciente a una victima de esa ciudad." Dijo Horatio.

Stella interrumpió, "Si en los últimos tres meses manejamos con mi equipo las muertes de 5 parejas, todas conectadas por la modalidad del asesinato , personas importantes que asistieron a las más lujosa fiestas, pero sin pista ninguna que nos condujera al acecino"

"Cómo, es que se relaciona con New York?" Mac preguntó

"Bien, sucede que el arma también fue usada en esa ciudad, la sangre seca encontrada pertenecía además a un segunda victima de New york" Horatio afirmo.

"Si tuvimos unos casos de parejas, y dichas victimas participaron de fiestas privadas aquí, donde la única conexión entre si era la organización del evento por la misma empresa pero sin resolución ninguna"

"Así es, nosotros logramos tener un bosquejo del identic, debido a que la mujer que sobrevivió al hecho en nuestra ciudad, nos brindo como información, que era un hombre caucásico, de ojos color miel, de pelo negro, de uno metro ochenta. Dicho descripción, tuvo coincidencia en el codics, con una persona con antecedentes por intento de homicidio de su pareja."

"Y no lo atraparon" se apresuro a preguntar Jo

"Por desgracia no, su dirección es falsa, así que volvimos a foja cero, hasta que se le pidió participación a la empresa, pudiendo descubrir que tenemos tres personas con sus rasgo las cuales una de ellas podría de ser, pero no podemos arrestarlos porque no hay pruebas suficientes para proceder con dicha acción, lo que nos preocupa debido al evento que se acerca" Horatio comunicaba.

"Exacto. Y las oficinas de fiscales, de ambas ciudades no quieren mas cuerpos, ni nuevos casos en otra ciudad, así que con el ultimo hecho sucedido, nos dieron orden de actuar, lo que provoco el armar en conjunto, y con el señor Randy Sogbe un plan"

"De que se trata?" Jo Danville pregunta

"Lo siguiente, la Doctora Amor, muy conocida últimamente brindara una fiesta junto a un evento privado e intimo en Trump International Beach Resort, Miami, con la misma empresa, que organizo las anteriores, donde se encontraron los cuerpos. Por lo que creemos que puede ser el próximo blanco de nuestro acecino, y acabe decir que las posibilidades son grandes"

**"**Pero esta fuera de nuestras jurisdicciones" Danny dijo

"Si señor Messer"

"Entonces, cómo vamos a fíltranos?"

"Ya que lo pregunta Sr. Ross, será Randy Sogbe quien nos explicara"

"La Doctora Amor es una vieja amiga de mi hija, así que fue fácil poder hablar con ella, un poco más difícil convérsala de que nos dejara entra en su mundo pero asedio"

"El plan?" Lindsay pregunto ya ansiosa

"Calma, es el siguiente, como bien es cocido la doctora se encarga del aburrimiento en la pareja, de la confianza, de la muestra de afecto y sobre todo de la recuperación del enamoramiento, así que solo acepto que fueran uno de lo nuestros, si ella era quien los elegía, y lo hacían como pareja"

"A quien eligió?" Pregunto Danny entusiasmado.

"Señor Sinclair dejo esa parte para usted"

"Perfecto" Sinclair caminaba por la sala y le entrego a Mac y Stella el Acta de Registro de matrimonio, "Como podan ver ya saben quienes son los elegidos, su nombres serán: Alexander Windsor y Cristel Gianakopoulos y están casados hace cinco años"

"Qué?, Cómo?, Por qué?" Preguntaron a dúo Mac y Stella.

"Porque la sorpresa, tengo entendido que son viejos amigos, y no tengo duda que se conocen muy bien detectives, será una tarea fácil para ustedes" Randy Sogbe afirmo

"Si, pero" el dúo repitió.

"Woao ahora se habla así, a dúo?"

Danny bromeaba "Messer" dijo Mac serio

"No le encuentro el problema, respecto a sus preguntas no se porque la doctora los eligió, solo se que son sus condiciones y así va ser, tenemos que hacer nuestro trabajo" Exigió Sinclair

"Espera, y si el acecino los reconoce?" Jo pregunto preocupada

"El acecino no tiene idea de que los laboratorios encontraron conexión en los casos, al igual que la prensa tampoco esta informada."

"Si, pero puede reconocerlos, ellos dos si han salido en la prensa." Dijo Jo

"Si, pero dentro de sus propias ciudades, es la razón por la que los hombres tienen que ser nuestros y no del equipo de csi de Miami, los cuales también están informado del plan, y están dispuestos a trabajar con nosotros, pero será a distancia para no levantar sospecha"

"Ok, Y una vez que ellos estén adentro cómo se sigue?" Jo preguntó.

"Ya que lo pregunta usted y el Oficial Flack, y un oficial del FBI elegido por las fiscalía, que no me fue informado por el momento, estarán hospedados en el hotel, y serán parte de la guardia privada de la doctora, podrán así vigilar el lugar, y estar cerca por si la dudas, porque los detectives Bonasera y Taylor estarán aislados debido a que deben cumplir con el protocolo de el evento. Además dos integrantes del laboratorio de New Orleans, formaran parte del catering del evento. Adam junto a Félix del equipo de New Orleans monitoreará las cámaras del evento y lo referente a lo tecnológico del hotel. Mientras tanto Messer estará a cargo del laboratorio, y lo demás deberán ocuparse de lo casos que puedan surgir además de ayudar en lo que puedan. Se entendió?"

"Por supuesto, pero el evento de la Doctora no dura tres días?"Sheldon indago

"Efectivamente, eso es así"

"Tres días" Mac y Stella se miraron era la tercera ves que ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo y involuntariamente sonrieron.

"Si detectives, tres días a partir de mañana ambos son marido y mujer, su avión parte mañana a las 10. Mientras que Danville y Flack deberán esperar a los integrantes del equipo de Bonasera y al oficial del FBI, y tomaran el avión de las 12 junto a la doctora. Creo que todo esta dicho, así que la conferencia se da por terminada por mi parte, hasta luego jefe Sogbe" Sinclair les informo.

"Estoy de acuerdo, hasta luego jefe Sinclair, y buena suerte"

"Bien, ustedes están libres" dijo Sinclair y abandono la sala.

Todos ahí a dentro no entendían cual era el problema de Mac y Stella en tener que fingir ser marido y mujer, son amigos que se conocen como nadie, si seguro ellos algunas vez quisieron que sus amigos fueran algo más, pero siempre era la misma repuesta, somos amigos, y ahora que sucedía, esa era la gran incógnita. Linds se acerco y volvió abrazarla

"Te extrañe mucho Stell"

"Yo a ti mi amiga. Y mi princesa Lucy cómo está?"

"Ella esta bien, creciendo muy rápido, y estoy segura que te ha extrañado mucho"

"No puede esperar a verla, linds"

"Stella debiste venir antes" Don decía en un tono enojado pero con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso me suena a reproche, mi hermano" Stella se acerco y lo abrazo.

"Yo quiero mi abrazo también mi niña" Sid la abrazo

"Por supuesto Sid, te extrañe"

"Bom.. Que bien, que este de vuelta querida"

"Hey, sigues siendo el mismo, como extrañaba esos Bom" Decía mientras lo abrasaba

"Será que yo me gane un abrazo también?" Dice Sheldon fingiendo estar herido.

"Claro"

Los minutos siguientes fueron así, abrazos, risas, y la alegría de volver a vernos todos juntos de nuevo, de nuevo en casa, en familia.

Mac se limito a observar "Es bueno tenerte aquí de nuevo" afirmo y se retiro de la sala. Ella solo sonrió.

Solo sabe Dios como extrañaba esa sonrisa, llena de luz, que me hace vulnerable. Se que ahí adentro nadie entendió mi actitud, que podría hacer, después de esa noche ya nada fue igual y yo realmente en este momento no tenia idea de cómo actuar.

"Stella ella es Jo Danville. Jo Danville ella es Stella Bonasera" Lindsay las presento.

"Un placer, he oído hablar de ti" dijo Stella

"Espero que bien, yo también he escuchado cosas sobre ti, es un gusto conocer a la famosa Bonasera" Jo sonrió

"Famosas por qué?" dijo Stella

"Es que aquí todo el mundo me hablado de ti" afirmo Jo"

"Me alegro que no me hayan olvidado"

"Eso jamás, chicos vamos a The Breslin, almorzamos y seguimos poniéndonos al día, al fin de cuenta tenemos el día libre no" dijo Adam. "Vamos, Vamos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Oficina de Mac Taylor "Mac, vamos The Breslin a comer algo, vienes" Curioseo "Gracia Lindsay, pero tengo mucho papeleo que hacer, ustedes vayan y diviértanse"

"Pero Mac. Stella esta de vuelta, vamos"

"No, ya dije, Vayan"

"Ok" Lindsay dijo aunque no entendía nada, salio un poco enojada, eran Mac y Stella inseparables, y el ahora ni siquiera quería ir con ellos, que fue lo que sucedió.

Mac lamentaba haber sido tan frió con Lindsay, pero sabia que si iba el clima iba ser súper tenso, las cosas no acabaron bien y él ahora no quería arruinar nada, no era el momento.. Decidió dar un paseo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Había caminado por New York sin rumbo, solo en compañía de sus perturbados pensamientos, que no lo dejaban en paz, como olvidar esa noche en que sus cuerpos se unieron por primera vez, noche llena de de besos apasionados, de caricia, de amor, y de deseo.

Su piel era tan suave, su cuerpo era tan perfecto, más de lo que un día el puedo imaginar, en ese momento fueron solo ellos, sin perturbaciones ni preguntas, nada importaba solo eran sus cuerpos uniéndose, entregándose.

Mac no supo porque pero termino entrando en una joyería

"Señor puedo ayudarlo"

"Quisiera ver las alianza y los anillos de compromiso"

"Claro señor, acompáñeme"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hotel **

El almuerzo había sido increíble, lleno de anécdotas, de recuerdos, de risas, de emociones, después de un año era imposible no darme cuenta lo importante que ellos son en mi vida, se me venían a la mente todas aquellas situaciones alegres y también las tristes que ocurrieron a lo largo de todos los años en New York. Pero también tenía su lado dolorido, Mac, quisiera que todo fuese como antes lo socios, los amigos que siempre estaban juntos a afrontando los problemas, compartiendo los momentos mas hilarantes, pero lo que sucedió hoy dejaba en claro que nada seria igual, y todo por esa bendita noche, en que todo cambio.. Su celular sonó, y la saco de los pensamientos.

"Bonasera"

"Hola Stella, soy Mac"

"Sí"

"Se que las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, pero será que nosotros podríamos vernos mañana antes de embarcar"

"Mac"

"Stella, por favor, nos debemos una charla"

"Esta bien, en donde?"

"En jacks stirb brewed, estas de acuerdo?"

"OK, nos vemos ahí"

"Gracias. Buenas noches Stella"

"Buenas noches Mac"

Stella se acostó, y no lograba conciliar el sueño, solo pensaba en esa noche antes de irse a New Orleans, donde por fin había estados juntos, sus cuerpos encajaban perfectamente, locos de deseos saboreaba cada parte de su piel, disfrutaban uno del otro, de cada toque, de cada suspiro, de cada gesto sin límites, sin restricciones, sin preocupaciones, solo dos amantes en una noche de verano entregándose, nadando en un mar de placer y de lujuria, una noche de amor.

**Continuara **

**Que creen?**


	2. Horas antes

**Capitulo 2**

En poco tiempo se vulva a la rutina pero debía subir algo antes, pero aviso que puedo tardar en actualizar porque de seguro cuente con menos tiempo para poder escribir…

* * *

**Horas antes**

"Buenas noches Don, aun por aquí?"

"Buenas noches Jo, en realidad me estaba yendo, tu?"

"Igual"

"Quieres ir a cenar?"

"Creo que mejor no, mi hija me espera"

"Vamos es solo una cena, prometo devolverte temprano a casa"

"Ok, vamos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Casa de los Messer**

"Danny no crees que fue rara la actitud de Mac hoy?"

"Si, verdaderamente"

"Después de un año yo creí que estaría feliz de verla, y parecía todo lo contrario. Crees que algo cambio entre ellos?"

"Algo cómo que linds?"

"Habrá alguna posibilidad que hayan cruzado la línea?"

"Crees que sí?"

"Tal vez, Mac no fue a despedirla al aeropuerto, y yo no recuerdo haberlo visto hablar con ella ni una vez por teléfono desde que se fue, y hoy parecían dos conocidos completamente desconocidos, quizás es porque hay algo más"

"Quizás, ya lo averiguaremos. Estoy seguro que la doctora nos ayudara"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si claro, qué?"

"Qué hay entre Mac y Stella?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Fueron pareja?"

"Pareja, Jo?"

"Si, su lenguaje corporal de hoy indico perfectamente que algo le molestaba, no crees que pudieron estar juntos?"

"Jo"

"Don, crees que no hay ninguna posibilidad?"

"Ninguna"

"Seguro?"

"Son amigos, aliados, compañeros de vida. No voy a negar que mas de una vez nosotros quisimos que ellos fueran algo más, y que algunas situaciones sucedidas invitaban a creer perfectamente en que Mac y Stella eran pareja, pero lo real es quede aquí a que ellos lo hayan hecho hay un abismo. Siempre fue la misma respuestas, somos amigos"

"Puedo darte mi opinión?"

"Por supuesto"

"No dudo de tus palabras, ni de la amistad de ellos. Ahora mi instinto dice que ellos dos traspasaron la línea, y seguramente no termino de la manera ideal. No soy quien para meterme pero yo no recuerdo que Mac haya hablado de ella cuando ustedes contaban anécdotas, y no recuerdo ni una llamada, o una carta lo que sea que permita afirmar que ellos mantenían contacto durante todo este tiempo.

Hoy no dudo que Mac se haya sorprendido de verla más que todos ustedes, y seguramente estaba feliz pero algo lo incomodo, y por alguna razón no fue con nosotros al almuerzo, no te preguntaste porque, no se abrazaron, ni siquiera un beso de bienvenida a su gran amiga, y él se retiro de la sala lo más rápido posible. No conozco a Stella pero te afirmo que su mente estuvo muy lejos de aquí muchas veces, y que hoy estaba rara"

"Poniéndolo de esa forma, no me animaría a negarlo pero tampoco a confirmarlo. Si hoy muchas cosas fueron raras, pero me cuesta creer después de tanto años de amistad, Mac y Stella lo inseparables, estén alejados"

"Don no quise ponerlo así tampoco"

"Esta bien Jo, creo que solo hablamos de un realidad que yo quiero negar"

"De verdad no quise ponerte mal, además puedo estar equivocada no?"

"Sabes déjemelo así. Ahora yo puedo preguntarte algo?

"Claro"

"No pensaste en que Russ puede ser el oficial de FBI que nos acompañe?"

"Don, ni de bromas digas eso, no quiero verlo"

"Es en serio. Deberías llamarlo y averiguar"

"Tal vez: Pero ahora tengo que ir a casa"

"Ok, te llevo"

"No es necesario"

"Te llevo, y no es una consulta"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En la mañana siguiente **

"Buenos días Stell"

"Buenos días"

"Nosotras queríamos darte una sorpresa" decía linds con Lucy en sus brazos.

"Hola princesa, te acuerdas de mí?"

"Tía Stell" dijo gritando, mientras saltaba de los brazos de su madre para los brazos de Stella, quien retribuyo el abrazo.

"Sabe usted es muy hermosa"

"Si. Si, sabia" Decía mientras movía la cabeza de de manera afirmativa.

"Definitivamente es hija de Danny" Decía Stella, mientras todas toman asiento en el sofá de la habitación de hotel.

Linds se rió "Cómo has pasado la noche? Descansaste?"

"Bien, descanse si"

"Preparada para ser la mujer de Taylor?"

"Linds es solo trabajo, no tengo que prepararme para nada"

Pero antes que linds pudiera hablar, "Tío Mac y Tía Stell juntos, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí, sí" asentía con la cabeza bien enérgica, arriba y abajo Lucy.

"Lucy" dijo Stella

"Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí" volvió a repetir la niña.

"Ya ves, lo que dicen, que los niños no mienten"

"Linds"

"Que Stell, nunca te lo imaginaste ustedes dos juntos"

Si supieras, sí yo te digiera que ya paso, sabia que Linds le hubiera encantado oír eso pero "Linds por favor, es mi amigo"

"Amigo, segura?"

"Por supuesto"

"Entonces por qué no se hablaron en este año?"

"De dónde sacas esas ideas locas"

"Stell vamos, y aunque no fuera así, ayer qué fue lo que sucedió?"

"Porque lo dices, no sucedió nada. Mac tenia trabajo solo eso, nosotros hablamos por la noche"

"Esta bien, finjamos que te creo Stell"

"Es verdad, no sucede nada" Stella dijo muy seria, aunque lo que más quería era poder desahogarse con su amiga, pero no era la hora, ni el momento.

"Ok, tampoco quiero que discutamos por esto" ahora linds estaba segura que había un alejamiento entre Mac y de Stella, y que tendría que existir una buena razón, pero resolvió respetar el silencio de su amiga, al menos por ahora.

"Yo tampoco"

"Tía Stell, estas peleada con el tío Mac?"

"No mi amor, por supuesto que no"

"Yo quiero mucho al tío Mac" dijo Stella con su mejor sonrisa.

"Y él te quiere a ti" dijo Lucy. Stella volvió a sonreír a la niña.

"Nosotros tenemos que irnos Stell, tengo que dejar a Lucy en la guardería, te llevo algún lugar?"

"No muchas gracias"

"Bien, nos vemos"

"Ok. Hasta luego"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En el café **

Cuando Stella llegó, los café ya estaban sobre la mesa, y ella no podía durar lo bien que ese hombre consocia sus gustos…

"Buen día, Mac"

"Buen día Stella, espero no te moleste que haya pedido ya"

"No, por supuesto, todo bien"

"Como estás?"

"Bien, tu?"

"Bien"

El silencio los invadió, creo que ninguno sabía como empezar la conversación que hace un año a tras debió existir pero que simplemente no paso, por egos, celos y algo más…miedo…

"Mac, si vamos directo al punto, que querías hablar?"

Él con cariño apoyó su mano sobre la de ella, acariciándosela con mucho _amor, ella no podía negar que le agradaba pero … Antes que uno de los dos pudiera hablar, alguien los interrumpió.. _

"Sabia que esto algún día iba pasar"

"Tu" dijeron los dos a dúos …

**Continuará …..**

* * *

Bien aun no decido si hacer algo con Jo y Don, o su marido veremos que sale de mi mente … y si quien aparece se queda par arruinar un poco los planes del destino… nunca tuve nada contra ella pero fue quien se me vino ala mente.. veremos.. háganme saber que es lo creen


	3. Llegando a Miami

**Capitulo 3**

_**Llegando a Miami**_

"Por qué el asombro?"

"Pues creo que estas muy lejos de tu lugar"

"Tal ves tiene razón, Mac.. Ahora porque tanto tiempo negándome que realmente la amabas"

"Creo que te estas pasando el límite"

"Stella, no, claramente no"

"Ya, basta"

"No, Mac eras como una disco rayado, andante, cuando estuvimos junto, repitiendo somos amigos"

"Creo que ya podes para con este juego, vamos a dejar algo en claro, cuando tu y yo estuvimos junto, estuve con vos y nadie más.. Si hoy ella dejo de ser mi amiga, y estamos en otro punto, ya no te incumbe"

"No tenés escrúpulo, ser algo mas de tu amigo, Stella, por favor siempre lo quisiste no"

"Peyton, podes parar con este escándalo, Mac y yo no tenemos nada, estas viendo cosas que no son"

"Claro, por supuesto, es así de simple"

"Sí, Peyton es así de simple, sí, porque tu y yo no tenemos nada hace mucho tiempo.. Y si yo amó a Stella y estoy con ella, sí fuera que hay algo más, nos pertenece a nosotros y de nadie más, y si por lo contrario no estuviera con ella, tampoco debería de darte explicaciones, no, justamente a ti"

"Espero sean felices"

"Así será, te lo aseguro"

"Mac"

"Sí?"

"No era más fácil decirle que estaba viendo cosas que no eran, que no tenemos nada, y evitarnos esto algarabía"

"Probamente, pero nosotros ahora deberíamos ir a recoger nuestra cosas y irnos al aeropuertos"

"Mac, me responde algo antes?"

"Qué?"

"Por qué le dijiste exclusivamente eso a Peyton?, no te entiendo, no había necesidad"

"Stella, ya algún día quizás te contare, hay algo que no sale de mi mente, pero no es hora"

"Mac, me dices?"

"Stella vamos, debemos tomar un taxi, si perdemos el avión, serán nuestras cabezas las que van a rodar."

Mac tomo a Stella por su cintura para salir del lugar, y pronto subieron a un taxi

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX El vuelo a Miami era corto, pero Stella apenas apoyo su cabeza en al asiento se quedo dormida, a medida que el viaje transcurrió, Stella fue corriéndose en el asiento, quedado apoyada en el hombro de Mac.. Él creyó que era una posición incomoda para dormir, así que tiro de ella hasta su pecho, y paso su brazo por el costado de ella, y pronto también quedo dormido..

Cundo el avión aterrizo, la azafata pasó a despertarlo, pensó que linda pareja hacen estos dos.. "Perdone, pero hemos llegado" dijo sonrientemente

"Gracias" dijeron ellos mientras ambos se acomodaron en el asiento y pronto salieron del avión

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Trump International Beach Resort**

Cuando llegaron, todo el hotel estaba preparado para el gran evento, así que tan pronto como se presentaron como el señor y la señora Windsor, fueron dirigidos a su habitación. Cada uno acomodo sus cosas, y Stella prefirió tomar un baño.

Stella salio vistiendo un vestido verde y un recogido simple en su pelo.. Mac estaba mirando muy atentamente al mar.. Hasta que sintió su perfume acercándose.."Hey"dijo dando vueltas

"Esta todo bien?"

"Si, por supuesto, espera un momento quiero darte algo"

"Qué"

"Espera"

Mac se acerco con una pequeña cajita completamente tapizada de azul.."Sabes no existe matrimonio si no tenemos esto" abriendo la cajita se podía apreciar dos alianza en oro rosado redonda, pura, de una extremada fineza, en la cual una de ellas se encontraba rodeada de de siete diamantes a cada lado..

"Te has vuelto, loco, esto no es real"

Él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, agarro su mano izquierda y deslizo la alianza en su dedo.."Mac es enserio" .. "Stella ya, no podemos ser marido y mujer sin alianzas, además se ve hermosa en ti"

"Mac a que juegas"

Él coloco su alianza.. Y Stella volvió a preguntar "A que juegas?"

Mac se acerco a ella, demasiado, tanto que sus respiraciones se cruzaban y cada uno podían sentirlas .."Mac"

"Shhhhh, no juego a nada, lo de la alianza ni yo quizás pueda explicármelo algún día, pero lo hice porque fue lo que sentí, además vamos sabes que es así, no podemos ser marido y mujer sin tener las alianzas. Si gaste mucho o no, no importa tu lo mereces.. Sabes si algo tendría que jugar seria a intentar entender como logro que perdones a este idiota que no supo que hacer hace un año atrás"

"Ya por favor no sigas, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Tengo muy en claro, que lo único que hice fue lastimarte, que no supe que hacer, y no sabes como me lamento y la falta que me has hecho"

"Te lo ruego, no sigas,"

"Sigo si, porque desde que llegaste y te vi no paro de pensar en eso y en nuestra amistad, en pensar si algo queda aun, y hay una idea que no sale de mi cabeza, ya no logro entender más nada, cuando fue que todo cambio" Mac se acerco cada vez mas a ella, Stella intento escapar pero fue inútil.. Mac la tomo por la cintura, sus caras quedaron tan cerca y sus labios se rozaron, un escalofrío corrió por el cuerpo de Stella, él lo sintió y volvió hacerlo, pero antes de rozar sus labios con los suyos, le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de la boca "Mac, ya deja este juego" .. Él se limito a pasar el pulgar sobre sus labios a decir "Shhhhh"

"Espero no interrumpir nada detectives" dijo la doctora, estaba segura de lo que había visto, que interrumpió un beso, que iba a divertirse mucho con esto dos.. Quería saber que tanto irían aguantar..

"No por supuesto que no" dijeron a dúo pero torpemente

Ella sonrió, "Solo quería conocerlo antes de que empiece la acción, mis guardias ya llegaron"

"Perfecto"

"Si, solo espero que no interrumpan mi trabajo"

"Claro que no, solo haremos el nuestro"

"Bien, pero no se olviden que ustedes dos deben cumplir mi protocolo" dijo ya en la puerta

Ninguno de lo dos contestó, lo tenían bien en claro ambos, y era algo que los preocupabas..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La primera parte había comenzado.. La doctora se presento y todas las cartas se tiraron al juego.. Cada hombre de la pareja recibió un papel, con lo que debía hacer

**"Primer paso: Usted debe invitar hacer una actividad a su chica, cual debe ser original y única, como si fuera recién hoy su primera cita, ha tiene que ser esta noche, y no puede salir de los limites de mi espacio. Buena suerte"**

Mac pensó, esta mujer que pretender, y ahora que hago, quiera o no en el juego estoy.. y quizás sea ora que se conozca otra parte de mi …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uno de las habitaciones del hotel, se confecciono perfectamente como oficina de la doctora, desde este lugar podía observas por las cámaras todas las parejas y evaluar ..

"Y ahora como se sigue?" pregunto Jo

"Bien, es simple, por las cámaras que también su gente esta vigilando, observare las parejas, que tal hacen le primer paso"

"Ok" no le encontraba mucha gracia pero ello dos erán su seguridad pensaba Don, y por ahora la empresa no había tenido mucha acción que les diera que trabajar…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Creo, Sra. Cristel, que usted y yo tenemos una cita?"

"Claro"

Ambos fingían lo que mas podían, otras parejas estaban el la sala, por lo que debían hacerlo bien… Ambos se dirigieron hacia fuera..

"A donde vamos?"

"Pues confías en mi"

"Sí, pero"

"Vamos"

Ambos caminaron por hotel, hasta llegar a la playa del hotel,"Hemos llegado" ella sonrió, estaba todo muy lindo, había un pareo extendido sobre la arena, y una cubeta de hielo con champagne y dos copa.. "Creo que he cumplido con el propósito de esta mujer"

Stella "Creo que si, cuanto estaremos aquí"

"No lo se, pero debemos hacerlo"

Mac ayudo a Stella a sentarse y luego tomo asiento él ..el silencio los invadió, él se limito admirar la belleza de la mujer enfrente de él, ella era absolutamente perfecta,.. Ella no podía negar que la halagaba la forma que estaba siendo mirada pero la estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y no sabia como romper con la situación…"Mac?"

"Sí"

"Por qué elegiste este lugar?"

"Lo creí una buena opción, te agrado?"

"Sí" ella sonrió,"Nunca pensé que Mac Taylor pudiera ser tan romántico"

"Hay muchas cosas que aun no has descubierto de mi"

"Pues creo que sí"

"Siempre me gusto, eso de ti"

"Qué?"

"Tu sonrisa, inolvidable"

** "Algo quedó pendiente aquella vez,**  
**algo que no se explica con palabras"**

"Taylor, estas coqueteando conmigo?"

"Tal vez" Mac rompió la distancia que se mantenía entre ellos dos, toco suavemente el hombro de Stella, y se acerco a su odio y dejo entrever "Sos hermosa".. Stella tiritó, "Mac, creo que la bebida te esa siendo mal".. Mac apoyo su frente en la del ella, "Mac", el verde de sus ojos se fundo con el azul de los de él, y el tiempo parece haberse detenido entre ellos..

"Disculpen"

"Sí" respondieron ellos dos torpemente ..

"Como llego al bar del Hotel?.. Creo que me he perdido"

"Siga derecho, va encontrar la piscina y de allí entre al hotel a mano izquierda"

"Gracias"

"Mac"

"Si, lo se tiene las características de nuestro sospechoso"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Qué fue eso" Don decía

"Quieres que te diga"

"La mejor cita" respondió Jo

"No lo dudo, Sra. Danville. Fue original y especial. Fue una muy buena primera cita"

"Pero, pero"

"Pero que señor Flack, ellos tiene que cumplir mi protocolo"

"Si pero ahí no hay nadie más, nadie que los obligue a fingir"

"Mire señor, si lo hicieron como Alexander Windsor y Cristel Gianakopoulos, o como los oficiales Mac Taylor y Stella Bonasera, aun no lo se, solo se que hay amor en el aire"

"Pero"

"Ya por favor deje los pero, señor, acaso no le gusta la idea de que ellos estén junto"

"Si pero"

"Señor, tranquilo ya averiguaremos si es eso justamente lo que los une"

" El amor? " Dijo Jo

"Tal vez, tal vez"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La noche para Mac y Stella siguieron su velada tranquilamente, conversando animadamente, calidamente, como en los viejos tiempos, ambos estaban sentados hacia al mar, apoyando sus manos en la arena, uno de sus brazos estaba cruzado con el otro.. "Stell, tienes frió?"

"Estoy bien"

Mac se sentó detrás de ella, y ella quedo inevitablemente sentada entre sus piernas. Él la acercó bien a su** c**uerpo y la abrazó.."Pues así no sentirás frió"..

Ella cerro los sus ojos "Mac"..

"Sí"

"Crees que cuando termine este caso, podremos sentarnos a conversar?"

"Por supuesto, nos debemos eso"

Mac miro al mar, apoyando su mentón en los rizos de ella "Mira, que luna"

"Realmente te agrada todo esto"

"Sí, es algo de mi pasiones que tenia olvidado, y hoy despertó. Además estoy disfrutando de la mejor compañía"

"Mac"

"Tranquila, no quiero jugar, ni lastimarte más .. Luego que aclaremos todo, quizás pueda invitarte a una cita de verdad"

Ella miro hacia arriba, quería apreciar la cara con que Mac, estaba hablando, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más "Tal vez, Mac"

..Ambos quedaron mirando el cielo, fundido en un calido abrazo, y el silenció ente ellos, fue invadido por el sonido de las olas en el mar.

**Continuara**

* * *

**Tengo pesando escribir algo mas en esta semana "libre" si puedo quizás pueda haber otro capitulo más pero no prometo nada.. tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no se si me darán el tiempo.. Mientras tanto espero disfruten de este y que me hagan sabe que piensan.. **


	4. En acción

CAPITULO 4

** En acción**

Al día siguiente el evento comenzó temprano, todas las pareja fueron dirigidas a un espacio, en el cual, lo único que lo que los acompañaba era la luz de las velas, estaban frente a frente, de rodillas y con una rosa en su mano.. Era un juego peligroso para ello dos, pero que debían cumplir, solo podían rozar la rosa sobre la piel del otro , y ninguno de los dos tenia idea de que esta simple acción le haría sentir todo aquello sorprenderte, sentir amor, cariño, delicadeza y pasión, con un simple rosee de aquellos pétalos..Pero si algo le estaba dejando en claro esta operación, es que aquella ultima noche había cambiado todo, entre ellos, ya nada era igual, y aunque los dos quisieran negarlo, se estaban muriendo por volver hacerlo por volver a entregarse, por volver a besarse…Por volver a ser uno y llegar juntos hasta el mismísimo cielo..

"Muy bien, muy bien, estuvieron excelente todos" dijo la doctora

Mac y Stella se miraban y el único deseo que tenían es que esta operación se termine de una vez, porque sino terminaría por acabar con ellos dos. Ya ninguno de los dos podía negar sus sentimientos, que aparentaban flotar por los poro de su piel.. En que momento fue que todo cambio, que les agrado tanto haber cruzado esa línea, si es que existía, se habían convertidos en adictos del deseo, al calor de su piel.. y la operación paso a ser una aventura extraordinariamente peligroso para los dos.. Era un capricho, un afán, un anhelo, un deseo o una pasión que no tuvo su punto final, o coexistía simplemente nada más y nada menos que en amor..

"Vamos todos a desayunar"

Todos se sentaron en la mesa, y comenzaron a ser servidos, y entre lo meseros habían dos sospechosos. Mac y Stella intentaban observar todo, siendo lo más precavido posible..

"Hola" le dijo una mujer muy animada a Stella

"Hola"

"Cómo te llamas?"

"Cristel, tu?"

"María"

"Mucho gusto"

"Lo mismo digo. El es mi marido, Sergio"

"Mucho gusto"

"Y el suyo?" indago el hombre

"ehh"

"Qué sucede amor" digo Mac que llego por detrás y la abrazo

"Ellos son María y Sergio, el es Alexander, mi marido" mi marido eso retumbaba en ella..

"Mucho gusto"

"Igualmente"

"Nos gustaría que nos acompañen en el almuerzo, total tenemos esa hora libre " todo era parte de un plan, bien consistía que allí adentro varias de la pareja los miraba con recelos y no creían en ellos

"Tal vez" digo Mac

"No aceptaremos un no" afirmo María.

"Ok" dijeron los dos

"nos encontramos en la puerta del restaurante"

"Muy bien"

Finalmente luego de esta charla lograron presentarse ante las otras 5 parejas del evento, para saber bien quienes son, y a quien esta protegiendo, o algo así...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Habitación del hotel

"Mac, lograste hablar con Don y Jo?"

"Sí, y llegar a tiempo para salvarte creo que también"

Ella levanto la ceja y sonrió, "Que te dijeron?"

"Bien, es lo siguiente, conocimos a los tres sospechosos, el primero el hombre que se presento ante nosotros en la playa, y los otros dos los camareros que vimos hoy, pero aun no podemos obtener su ADN para confirmar en el Codis, se les escaneo los DNI y se esta trabajando en eso"

"Ósea, que no tenemos nada"

"Podría decirse que no, debemos estar atentos y cuidarnos"

"Bien"

"Stella iré a tomar un baño"

"No demores, que yo también quiero tomar uno"

"Lo voy a pensar"

"Hey"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx "Danny"

"Cómo van las cosas por ahí?"

"Bien, pero raras. Dime ustedes han podido encontrar algo mas de conexión entre los caso"

"Nada por ahora, estamos trabajando duro ene eso. Dime como van Stella y Mac en su papel de marido y mujer"

"Bien, aunque han sucedió cosas extrañas"

"Extrañas, explícate?"

"Crees que Mac y Stella pudieran haber atravesado la línea?"

"Por qué lo preguntas?"

"Digamos que lo he visto mas cerca de lo normal, diría que en pleno plan de coqueteo"

"Sabes, que con Linds nos hemos hecho la misma pregunta, quizás, así fue"

"Es que no me lo puedo creer"

"Por qué, Don"

"Porque siempre pensé que Mac jamás se animaría"

"Bueno, tal vez tuvo coraje, ya lo averiguaremos..Cualquier cosa te comunico"

"Muy Bien"

Don estaba tan entretenido con la charla, que ni cuenta se dio que Jo entro "Por qué te cuesta aceptar, que ellos dos, hubieran o quieran estar juntos?"

"No es que no lo quieras, es que"

"Que sucede, te gusta Stella?"

"Ni de bromas Jo, a Stella la quiero como mi hermana, solo es que sabe Dios, como esto dos son tercos y testarudos, siempre usaron la misma excusa, es mi amigo, es mi amiga. Y creo que no hay algo que me haría mas feliz que verlo junto, pero si sea lo que sea que paso, en vez de hacer que su relación avance, los separa, eso me asusta, y sinceramente no quiero esa brecha entre los dos"

"Don te entiendo, pero ese es un tema de ellos dos, algo que ellos deben de resolver, y nosotros por más que pretendamos ayudarlos no vamos a poder, porque en pareja el problema es de dos y lo demás no podemos hacer nada, más que esperar.. almenos por ahora"

"Gracias"

"Sabes que aquí me tienes"

"Lo se, y tu a mi"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Restaurante

"Me alegra que hayan decido venir, entremos"

ELlos pensaban, realmente le habían dejado otra opción…

Ya una vez en el restaurante cada uno pidió su plato, y pareja empezó un pipón de preguntas

"De donde vienen?"

"De Chicago"

"Hace mucho tiempo que están casados?"

"Hace 5 años"

"Y cuanto hace que se conocen?"

"Hace ocho" dijo Mac

"Woa, tanto tiempo de novio, piensan tener hijos"

"Tal vez"

"Como así, tanto tiempo junto y no se lo han planteado, no me lo creo"

Mac la situación lo estaba poniendo incomodo, no le gustaba para nada todo esto, Stella entrelazo su mano en la de él, para hacerle saber que estaba a su lado.. Él la miro, lo apremiaba hacerlo, encontrar en su mirada llena de luz su calma.. A la pareja, le pareció ese gesto, una simpleza llena de amor, que acabo con el interrogatorio, ya ellos no tenían ninguna duda, ahí había amor, amor honesto, virtuoso, y del bueno.. y el almuerzo transcurrió tranquilo, con una charla amena..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX En la tarde todas las parejas estaban en la pileta, pues de eso te trataba esta tercera parte, de que las parejas se relajaran.. Aprovechando las temperaturas agradables que aun permanecían a pesar de la temporada. Stella y Mac estaban acostado en unas reposeerás, Mac creía que el bikini de Stella era muy corto, pero bueno no podía protestar, y además debía admitir que le gustaba poder apreciar la perfección de esa mujer, y Stella comenzó a pasar el protector solar por su cuerpo hasta que por poco hecha todo a la borda al llamarlo por su nombre por suerte no fue así

"Alex, me puedes ayudar con la espalda"

"Ahora eres tu, la esta coqueteando conmigo"

Stella se sonrojo, sabia que de cierta forma tenia razón .. pero no llego a decir nada, ya que lo próximo que sintió, fue la mano de Mac sobre sus espalda, dando masaje suaves al mismo tiempo..

"Tu deberías ponerte también"

"Si tu me ayudas" Stella lo miro incrédula..

"Yo, hice mi parte no, te ayude, me parece un trato justo" a pesar de mirarlo con su mejor cara de enfurecida, termino accediendo…

La tarde trascurrió lentamente, los dos jugaron como niños en la pileta, se divirtieron como hace mucho no lo hacían..

Después de volver a sus lugares Stella decidió ir busca de un jugo ala barra del hotel.

"Señora"

"Un juego de naranja y un agua sin gas, estaría bien"

"Hey, eres hermosa"

"Qué, quieres"

"Tu chico te dejo sola aquí" dijo a su oído

"Aléjese"

"No moleste a la señora, por favor"

"Si no quieres perder tu trabajo, no vuelvas opinar"

"Pero yo si te exijo que te alejes de mi mujer"

"Y si no que"

Mac iba directo a pegarle un puñetazo, pero Stella lo detuvo, "Amor, no vale la pena. Ya déjeme y váyase"

"Algún problema" dijo Don

"No, ninguno" él tipo se alejo

"Qué quería?"

"Molestar"

"Se encuentran bien?"

"Si, Don intenta averiguar algo más, no me agrada, además de que esta en la lista de sospechosos"

"Por supuesto"

"Señora"

"Si"

"Aquí esta su orden"

"Gracias, perdone el mal rato"

"Disculpe, que no pude ayudar"

"Todo bien"

"Un juego de naranja y un agua sin gas, que gusto raro son los tuyos"

"Muy gracioso, el jugo es para mi y el agua para ti"

"Sabes me conoces muy bien"

"Sí, jamás te olvides"

Mac la atrajo hacia él, "eres perfecta, algún día me ganare que me vuelvas a llamar así?"

"Mac, de que hablas?" auque creía que sabia muy bien que se refería, le pregunto

"A lo de hoy, a si .."

"Mac"

"Mejor déjalo así"

"Mac, sabes me esta agradando esto, a pesar de que no sepa en que punto estamos o que somos.. "

"A mi también me gusta, demasiado.. Quiero mas trabajo así con usted señorita" y deposito un beso en su mejilla

"Hey, aquí pareja de tortolitos"

"Jo" dijo Mac serio

"No he visto nada"

"Que sucedió?"

"Tenemos información Stella, estaremos en su habitación en 10 minutos"

"Bien"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Que sucede?"

El computador estaba en contacto con todo los laboratorios, es lo siguiente, decía Danny,

"linds logro descubrir el hombre que los molesto hoy, es la misma persona que la victima acuso, ya que logro identificar que su DNI es falso, además su huella digital coincidió y se puedo saber como actúa"

"Cómo?"

"La mujer logro recordar parte de lo que paso aquella noche, expresó que el hombre primero se acerco a ella seduciéndola, y como las cosas entre ella y su esposo no andaban bien, parece que aprobó, pero no sabe como se llego al punto de matarlos a los dos.. Lo que nosotros deducimos es que además de mezclarse gracias a que forma parte de la empresa como guardia, busca matrimonios que no estén sólidos como pareja, y busca en la mujeres complacer sus deseos aunque no ha llegado a el limite con ellas y luego acecina tanta a la mujer y al marido los que nos deja a nosotros sin un móvil concreto, y creemos que acá ya escogió a la mujer que atacar"

"A mi"

"Concretamente creemos que si, y los jefes pretende que aceptes la próxima invitación para poder atraparlo"

"Se han vuelto locos, no tenemos nuestras armas, puede matarla"

"Mac, sabes que estamos preparado para actuar ante cualquier situación, además no estará sola, nosotros estaremos cuidando"

"No interesa, no estoy de acuerdo"

Pero el jefe Sinclair, hizo su intervención estelar "Poco me interesa si usted esta de acuerdo o no, las cosas se hacen a mi manera, esta reunión acabo" E

n la habitación quedaron solo ellos dos, Mac se sentó en la cama con sus manos en apoyadas en su rodillas y sus manos en la cabeza.. "Mac, me miras" pero él nos respondió, Stella entonces se arrodilló en frente de él, y despejo su cara al agarra sus manos entre la suyas "Qué sucede?"

"Sucede que no quiero, no quiero que pases por esto"

"Mac, estaré bien"

"A quien quieres engañar, se que te aterra tener que revivir lo que ya pasaste con Frankie, lo dos sabemos que intentara aparte de aquí"

"Crees que no tengo valor, que no puedo hacerlo?" dijo enojada Mac no la dejo ir..

"No claro que no eres la persona más deliberada, inteligente, extraordinaria, mas fuerte que conozco, no paras hasta conseguir lo que te has propuesto una y otra vez, hasta el fin, siempre sentí orgullo por ti.. de que fueras mi camarada, mi colega .. de la mujer que eres y de todo lo que has conseguido… pero no pudo ni quiero aceptar que hagas esto"

"Sabes no puedo entenderte, qué sucede?"

Mac la miro fijo a los ojos, y paso una de sus manos por el rostro de ella y él se dispuso hablar…

"quieres saber que realmente esta sucediendo"

"Sí"

"Esto es una tortura"

"Qué?"

* * *

**continuara**


	5. Hora de jugar

**Capitulo 5 **

Debo confesar que tengo bastante avanzada la historia y varios capítulos escrito, pero la verdad que el tiempo se me esta haciendo muy justo, pero intentare estar mas seguido por acá, espero disfrute de este capitulo.. beso grande

* * *

**Hora de jugar**

"Esto es una tortura"

"Qué?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sucede que yo me muero si algo te paso, con la simple posibilidad de perderte yo no puedo vivir.. Sucede que este hombre aquí presente fue el más cobarde de todos los hombres en el mundo, este de aquí no supo cómo actuar, este de aquí fue un torpe y testarudo, que perdió a la mujer que le daba vida a sus días, por miedo.. Porque tenía miedo, miedo de perder nuestra amistad y fue lo que perdí por no actuar, y quebranté lo único que me mantenía vivo, y ya no quiero perder a nadie más"

"Mac"

"Shhhhh déjame terminar, no resistiría perder a otra mujer que amo, no quiero.. Por tanto tiempo oculté estos sentimientos porque yo prefería tenerte a mi lado como amiga que no tenerte.. Porque necesito tus sonrisas, tu miradas, tu perfume tanto como se necesita el aire para respirar para que mi día fuero completo y perfecto, por años lo preferí así, y cuando todo cambio me paralicé, no supe que hacer pero si quieres saber de lo único que me arrepiento de aquella noche es de no haberte retenido en New York, y de no haberte dicho que Te amo, que te amo con mi vida "

Stella regalo su mejor sonrisa, y una lágrima corrió por su cara

"No llores"

"Sabes mucho tiempo espere que algún día esto pasara, que nuestra relación avanzara, y después de aquella noche, no sabía cómo iba a ser para aguantar para soportar estar tan lejos, no verte, olvidarme de ti, pero jamás voy a poder, porque esa noche en mi piel quedo escrito tu nombre"

Mac se acerco a ella, seco su lágrima de la cara, se acerco lentamente hacia su cara, acercando su boca a la de ella, miro fijo a sus ojos, y apoyo sus labios sobre lo de ella lentamente con los ojos cerrados, fue un pequeño beso que hizo que sus labios rozaran suavemente sobre los de ella.. Se aparto para ver su mirada y se volvió acercar, llevo una mano de tras de la nuca de ella, beso la comisura de la boca, luego jugó con sus labios con suavidad, hasta que el beso se fue llenado de pasión, de deseo.. Después empezó a bajar por su cuello y susurro e su oído, "Perdóname, te amo". .. y ahora fue ella quien lo beso…. Y el beso fue con mucha más pasión que el anterior, un beso que le estaba haciendo perder la razón y el sentido a los dos.. Acomodo el cuerpo de ella sobre la cama lentamente, acomodo un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja "eres preciosa" , el estar aun con la ropa de playa le permitía un contacto mayor que los estaba embriagando de pasión .. Continuo besándola, deslizo su mano sin prisa fijando un recorrido por su cuerpo que la estremeció..

"Mac, no podemos" dijo con voz intermitente ..

"Podemos, quizás no debemos" dijo con algo de malicia, prosiguiendo a pasar su boca y su lengua por cada rincón del cuello de ella…."Mac..ahhh..ahhh…mmm debemos parar".. él hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y comenzó a bajar progresivamente por el cuerpo, besando, mordiscando, succionando cada milímetro de piel a su paso .. Ella no puedo evitar clavar sus uñas en su espalada, estaba siendo presa del placer que le estaba dando Mac con solo jugar…

Un golpe en la puerta se sintió

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don estas bien?"

"Sí"

"Seguro?"

"Me preocupa Stella"

"Don te prometo estará todo bien, nosotros estaremos acompañando y no dejaremos que nada suceda con ella"

"Y si fallamos"

"No lo haremos, te lo prometo"

"Gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo por mi"

"Sabes que te aprecio"

Don se acerco a Jo, y le robo un beso como aquella noche, un beso ingenuo pero dulce a la vez…

"Don, creí que había quedado claro lo nuestro"

"Perdón, actué por impulso eso creo"

"Qué?"

"Quieres que sea sincero me gusta demasiado, solo dame una oportunidad o dime que hago para que me dejes avanzar"

"Dame tiempo Don"

"Ok"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Mientras tanto en New York**

"Señor Messer necesito que se ponga en contacto con Adams, para coordinar nuestro equipo con las cámaras del hotel quiero ver el operativo"

"Si, jefe"

"Cómo este hombre puede ser tan seco y frío"

"Linds, tranquila"

"Cómo hago eso"

"Stella estará bien"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Disculpe que los interrumpa pero la doctora los está esperando" dijo el guarda espala de la doctora que no era más y nada menos que el agente del FBI

"Bien, ya bajamos"

"No demoren, que ya está furiosa"

"Bien"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No existe cosa en mundo que me moleste más que me hagan esperar, aunque sabía que estaban en reunión, la misma acabó hace ya un largo tiempo así ahora van jugar con mis ordene directa,

"Hasta que al fin"

"Lo sentimos"

"Por lo general en este última etapa, elijo una sola pareja y llevo a cabo la función..Y esta vez no me costó mucho, pasen al frente ustedes dos por llegar tarde"

Mac y Stella se miraron y concluyeron que definitivamente ya era demasiada fastidiosa esta mujer, más sabiendo cual era la verdadera misión de ellos aquí..

"Tomen asiento a cada lado de esta cruz, por favor".. Ambos obedecieron no tenían otro remedio,.."Bien como pueden apreciar entre ellos hay un mazo de barajas de carta inglesa, cada figura representa una acción, según lo que salga les diré, que es lo que tiene de que hacer" .. Esto de ser una broma penaban Mac y Stella..

"Muy bien, comiencen señor"

Mac saco el 10 de diamante ,, "Bien, usted debe darle un masaje a su pareja, avanti"

Bien Mac se paró de donde estaba y empezó el masaje por los hombro de Stella, ella solo pensaba mi dios que esto acabe ya de una vez que no aguanto más el aire de este hombre soplando en mi nuca..

"Vamos tu turno ahora"

Digo algo en griego que la doctora no entendió, pero se la dejo pasar, Stella saco una pica "Bien significa un beso cerca de la boca de su amado, prosiga".. Ella se levanto y deposito un suave beso en la comisura de la boca de Mac.. "Bien la última carta deben sacarla juntos"

Salió sorteada nada más y nada menos que el 1 de corazones, y ahora que significara.. "Bien es una de la más importante junto con la de trébol, su significado es besos en donde quieran y como quieran.."

Mac y Stella se miraban incrédulo no sabían cómo responder a eso que la doctora había dicho.. Mientras tanto todas las parejas y sus amigos tanto en aquel lugar como en los laboratorios estaban expectantes a sus pasos .. y se sintió "un bom, esto es una martirio" dijo muy sarcástico Danny.. Por sus partes ambos se mantenían inmóvil, con sus mirada fija .. Adam creyó que era mejor ayudarlos a salir del paso, y encendió la alarma de incendios…

Al cabo de unas horas después vinieron a informarles que era una falsa alarma ..

La doctora informo "Bueno a pesar de que el evento se vio interrumpido, quiero decirle que lo que aconteció era de un juego para revivir la pasión, y que se le brindara más en la guía que se le damos al final. Pueden retirarse, disfruten de su noche y preparase para la gran fiesta final de mañana"

Cuando Mac y Stella se estaban yendo la doctora le dijo por lo bajo "Tienen buenos amigos"

"Sin duda" respondieron desafiante

**Continuara…..**


	6. Tensión

**Capitulo 6**

**Tensión**

"Stella"

"Sí"

"A donde vas?"

"Mac, sabes que tengo que cumplir la orden"

"No lo acepto"

"Mírame, se que toda de situación te preocupa, pero te prometo que tendré cuidado y te aseguro que todo saldrá bien"

"Y si "

"Solo no lo digas, Shhhhh, confías en mi?"

"Mi vida"

"Ven aquí"le dijo, él se acerco a ella. Por unos instante lo dos solo se miraban, pero sin ninguna advertencia Stella termino con la distancia que aun había entre ello y lo beso, y Mac respondió tomando a ella por la cintura y profundizando el beso, que acabo por necesidad de aire "No olvides que me debes una cita, estaré bien"

"No olvidare, cuídate por favor"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stella se dirigió al bar del hotel y puso en acción el plan que se le ordeno. Y después de un tiempo paso por frente del sujeto provocativamente..

"Creo que esta tarde no me equivoque"

"A que te refieres?"

"A que tu marido te ha dejado sola otra vez, no lo he visto aquí contigo en el bar, creo que las cosas entre ustedes no están bien, acepta una copa"

"Quizás puedas estar en lo cierto"

"Vamos acepta, él jamás se va enterar"

"Tal vez"

"Ven, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás" la tomo de la mano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**En New York**

"Bien, lo tenemos"

"Esto es muy peligroso, no deberíamos dejar que continué"

"Señora Messer, yo decido hasta cuando se sigue, mientras tanto sigan sus pasos con las cámaras y en contacto con los detectives allí presente"

"Usted sabe que tengo razón, que puede acabar mal si dejamos que siga, que le puede hacer daño, vamos"

"Ya di mi orden Sra. Messer"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mac seguía todo desde una distancia prudente ya que no quería arruinar nada pero mucho menos dejarla sola.. De repente el hotel quedo completamente a oscuras .. y Mac los perdió "Demoños esto no puede estar sucediendo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto furioso Mac

"El apagón se debió a el temporal que se acerca"

"Lo que faltaba"

"Mac la encontraremos"

Mac miro a Sinclair en la pantalla del computador y "Si algo le sucede, será tu culpa, y juro que me la pagaras"

"Mida sus palabras detective, puede salirle muy caro"

"A usted también, se lo aseguro"

Mac salio a toda prisa de la habitación, en busca de una pista de algo que le permita encontrar a Stella.. "Demoños, tengo que encontrarte".. Él estaba caminando por el lugar que iba hasta que sucedió el corte de luz, apreciando todo a su paso, intentando encontrar algo a su paso, y fue lo que hallo. . El dibujo de una brújula en la arena, con la alianza que el le dio en "S"…"Bien hecho Bonasera"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

En estos momentos Stella se encontraba atada a una vieja silla de metal bastante oxidada, con una gran cuerda que la tenia atada sus piernas por adelante de la silla y otra para atar su muñecas manteniendo sus brazos por detrás de la misma, y comenzaba a congelarse de frío, la tormenta comenzaba azotar con mas fuerzas.. y por sus cálculos ya habían pasado dos horas, y esperaba que realmente Mac encontrar la pista, no sabia cuanto tiempo más podía aguantar.

"Parece que te has despertado linda"

"Que quieres?. Por qué me has atado?"

"Diversión"

"Así de esta forma, creí que nos entretendríamos los dos" su mente intentaba armar un plan donde el primer paso era soltarse

"Entonces que planeas" él se acerco agachándose, para que sus rostros quedaran frente a frente .. Ella pensaba que era un poco bajo su plan, pero necesitaba liberarse ante todo, corto la distancia, le dio un beso cerca de la boca, y le dijo algo al oído, no le agradaba nada de esto, volvió a marcar la distancia entre ellos "Para eso necesito que me sueltes".. Él había quedado loco con la idea, así que procedió a quitarle las cuerdas que estaban aprisionando a Stella, la halo de la silla y la tomo por su cintura "Qué me decías"… Maldición si no actuaba rápido su plan no iba a funcionar ,,, "Déjala ir" .. Stella se sintió aliviada al oír esa voz..

"Tu como llegaste aquí?"

"Quieres saber, suelta a mi mujer y ven a mi, quizás te lo diga o será que tienes miedo "

Lo dos hombres comenzaron una lucha interminable, en donde iban y venían los puñetazos cada vez mas fuerte. De pronto el delincuente saco un arma, y ambos iniciaron disputa tediosa por la misma, finalmente sonido que se produjo es el que se da al apretar el gatillo del arma, y el bam.. Mac sintió escuchar gritar a Stella, y luego sintió el impactó en su pecho, lo que lo hizo tambalear y caer a la arena… Don llega con la gente de Miami y disparo matando al sospechoso..

Stella corrió hasta el lugar donde callo Mac y lo revisaba "Maldición Mac no me hagas esto", desabrocho la camisa y se encontró con el chaleco antibala "No vuelvas a jugar así conmigo, porque te mato" .. Mac permanecía con los ojos cerrado.. "Perdón, igual esto aquí me duele"..

"Es el impacto, todo esta bien, tranquilo"

"Vamos a conducirlo hasta la ambulancia así es traslado al hospital, para su revisión"

"No es necesario"

"Él va si"

Mac prefirió no contradecir a Stella, no en estos momentos..

"Stell cómo estas?"

"Estoy bien Don, gracias por llegar a tiempo"

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, no me lo perdonaría jamás"

"Nosotros terminamos el trabajo aquí Stella, ve a acompañar a Mac al hospital"

"Gracias Jo"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El medico había revisado a Mac, y mas haya de los moretones por los golpes y el dolor del impacto, no tenia ningún daño severo, así que permitió que no pasara la noche en el hospital siempre y cuando permanezca en reposo esta noche…

"Como te sientes Mac?"

"Estoy bien, sucedió algo"

"Sinclair quiere hablar con ustedes dos"

"Por qué?"

"No sabría responder esa pregunta, dijo que en 15 minutos se conectaba"

"La operación se acabo?"

"Sí, por supuesto"

"Se logro saber que nuestro sospechoso padecía una enfermedad psiquiátrica que le permitía tener momentos de lucidez, y que mataba en busca de apagar el deseo que tuvo al intentar matar a su mujer.. Pero ya no interesa, si después quieren saber algo más pueden leer el informe del caso, y ahora lo importante es que los dos esta bien" Don termino de decir cuando se sintió el repique de la ventana del portátil, anunciando que Sinclair se había conectado..

"Buenas noches detectives"

"Buenas noches"

"Creo que ya le habrán informado que quiero hablar con ustedes"

"Sí"

"Bien como ha de saber la operación concluyo, así que ya nada los obliga a participar del evento, ni a permanecer juntos. Él hecho es de que usted detective Taylor, sobrepaso los limites de una orden, pero eso lo arreglaremos después, por el momento debe reintegrase dentro de 5 días.. Y con respecto a usted Bonasera oficialmente esta libre de volver a New Orleans, pero puede si usted quiere permanecer junto a el señor, porque esta de licencia, además no dudo de que será una gran enfermera, dicho esto, que tengan una agradable noche" la comunicación se corto sin tiempo que ninguno de lo dos pudiera decir ni siquiera un bocado ..

"Bueno nosotros también nos retiramos, y nos vemos en New York"

"Ustedes ya regresan?"

"Sí, esta misma noche Mac"

"Que pasen muy bien.. Vamos Don" Don tomo a Jo por la parte baja de la espalda y se dirigió con ella fuera de la habitación solo volvió para decirles "Hey chicos diviértanse"

"Stella"

"Sí"

"Vas a volver New Orleans?"

**Continuara **


	7. Casualidad

**Capitulo 7**

**Casualidad**

"Mac"

"Dime la verdad"

"Por el momento pretendo cuidar de ti"

"Sí, vas hacer mi enfermera"

"Hey, creo que esa idea te divierte más a ti que a mi"

"Tal vez"

"No juegues, puede salirte mal.. Vamos a la cama"

"Stell"

"No me mires con cara de cachorrito mojado, vamos, escuchaste al médico, reposo"

"Solo si tu vas conmigo"

"Taylor"

"No muerdo, vamos, creo que lo sabes bien"

"Mac"

"Estoy mintiendo"

"Ok, pero prométeme que me harás caso?"

"Bien, pero tu vendrás conmigo"

"Vamos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Semanas después**

"Mac, deberías tomar un descanso, llevamos 48 hs en este caso"

"Estoy bien Jo, que tenemos?"

"Un nuevo cuerpo, de una joven de unos 25 años. Hawkes se lo llevo a la morgue a Sid, a ver si él encuentra alguna evidencia que nos ayude"

"Bien"

"Lo vamos atrapar"

"Claro que sí, que lo aremos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jefa"

"Sí"

"Aquí tiene la carpeta del último caso"

"Bien, gracias"

"Stella tu estas bien?"

"Si, solo un poco cansada"

"Segura?"

"Sí, ve tranquila a casa"

"Sabes, que cuentas conmigo, no sé, estas un poco extraña desde que regresaste de la operación con los csi de New York, parece que el matrimonio te afecto"

"Bobadas, son cosas tuyas"

"Hey, soy mujer y al igual que tú me he sufrido por amor"

"Que dices Mey, creo que estar sin dormir estos días te ha hecho mal"

"Stella, sabes que tengo uno años más que tu, y por eso he vivido un poco mas… Estas enamorada de tu ex jefe?"

"Deja de decir cosas sin sentidos"

"Tomare esa afirmación como un sí, solo déjame decirte algo, no nos dieron el poder para elegir de quien enamorarnos, y a veces tenemos que arriesgarnos, dar un salto al vació sin pensar, en si valdrá la pena, porque si dejamos la cosas como están, nunca sabremos si aquello era nuestra felicidad, y no estamos en esta vida para arrepentirnos por lo que no hicimos.. No temas, sabes que aquí siempre estaremos esperando por ti, y si tienes que correr tras ello hazlo, tal vez, te sorprendas del final.. Amor es muy divertido si se quiere"

Mey se marcho dejando a Stella confusa con sus pensamientos y sentimientos..

**Feedback**

Ambos habían tenido una cena muy cálida y tranquila.. "Stella, vemos una película?"

"Bien, pero que no sea de terror"

"Tienes miedo"

"Mira que puedo levantarme de aquí, y dejarte solo"

"Tú eliges"

"Mejor"

Stella escogió la película, y volvió acostarse al lado de Mac.. La película lo fue agradable y divertida.. les permitió intercambiar algunas miradas, y ya casi cuando la película terminaba Stella quedo dormida…Mac al darse cuenta apago la tv, atrajo a ella hasta su pecho, y coloco una de sus manos sobre la cintura, le dio un beso en la frente y apaga la lámpara.. "Buenas noches Stell"..

Stella respondió pero lo único que se entendió fue "Mac" casi como un susurro .."Duerme bien Stell"

Al día siguiente la tormenta de ayer había desaparecido por completo, Mac fue el primero en despertase, se levanto con cuidado, al observar el clima pensó que le permitiría llevar algunos planes al fin y al cabo estaban de vacaciones en Miami no, solo esperaba que Stella aceptara….Una vez que arreglo todo, decidió pedir un desayuno nutritivo para los dos..Mac tomo la bandeja y la colocó sobre la cama, comenzó a llamar a Stella.. "Hum"..

"Vamos Stell despierta"

"

Hum" Mac deposito un beso sobre le hombro de de Stella "Vamos despierta"

"Mac, que hora es?" dijo aun revoloteando en la cama

"Las nueve"

"Hey, porque me dejaste dormir tanto"

"Tu te veías tan linda durmiendo, que no quise interrumpir tu sueño"

"Tu debiste hacerlo, además que haces levantado Mac"

"Shh" y le dio un suave beso en sus labios "Yo estoy bien, ya hice el reposo, vamos a desayunar" Dijo mientras colocaba la bandeja entre ellos dos

"Tu pediste todo esto"

"Sí"

"Te gusto?"

"Sí"

"Mira esto" le decía mientras le entregaba una hoja con actividades

"Quien va realizar todo esto?"

"Nosotros dos"

"Mac"

"Stella, estamos de vacaciones, y la repuesta es simple aceptas si o no"

"Eh"

"Entiendo si dices que no"

"Si, acepto"

**Feedback**

La pregunta que Stella aun no sabía cómo responder era nada más y nada menos qué es lo que ella debía hacer, si de verdad existía una línea entre los dos esa ya se había roto hace mucho tiempo en aquella noche de verano, y aunque aquello fue un juego en misión de trabajo, por más ilógico que todo podía resultar, la realidad de esos días había dejado claro que algo quedo inconcluso entre los dos, y que tal vez nunca más se le presentaría la oportunidad de elegir que hacer, y en algo tenía razón su amiga mas vale arrepentirse por lo que se hizo y no por lo que uno dejo pasar sin hacer nada, tal vez había llegado la hora de actuar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El caso en New York, se complico más de lo esperado, le llevo más de una semana resolverlo pero finalmente atraparon a malo..

"Hey, están en su trabajo aun"

"Hey, Mac"

"Don, Jo, saben que no me interesa que haga mi gente con su vida privada mientras no influyan con su trabaja en el laboratorio. Felicidades."

"Gracias Mac"

"Mac, puedo preguntar algo?"

"Qué Don?"

"Stella?"

"Stella, Don. Trabajando a New Orleans supongo"

"Hey, sabes a que me refiero"

"Sinceramente no"

"Mac, se que te vuelves muy hermético con estos temas, pero la verdad creí que tu y ella se arreglarían, o al menos lo intentarían"

"Don, no hay nada que empezar, porque nunca existió nada"

"Ahí no concuerdo"

"Jo, por favor"

"No puedo ser tan malo lo que paso entre usted, como para no solucionarse y plantearse la idea de intentar algo, todo es posible si hay amor"

"Es más complicado de lo que creen"

"Qué, creo que estas tomando el camino fácil Mac"

"Don, no es así, solo no se puede"

"No se puede, mírame Mac, voy a ser sincera contigo, no me imagine comenzar una relación con Don, él lo sabe, hay una gran brecha, mi miedos, y mis hijos, pero a veces vale la pena.. Y si quieres más franqueza si lo que tienes es miedo de perder su amistad, creo que eso ya se esfumo, pueden mantenerse en contacto, lo que quieran, pero, no volverá a ser igual, porque probaron la otra cara de la moneda, y les encanto"

"De donde sacas eso?"

"Por favor Mac, hasta un ciego puede verlo"

"Qué"

"Que su lenguaje corporal cambio, su manera de mirarse, su manera de acariciarse, es otra la actitud, otra su relación"

"Están alucinando ustedes dos"

"No, lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos"

"O te olvidaste que formaron parte del plan de la doctora"

"Bueno, pero aunque así fuese solo están exagerando "

"Mac, no exageramos, arriésgate"

"Jo, cuantas veces tendré que decirle que no se puede"

"No se puede, demonios Mac, la seguiste hasta el otro lado del mundo, estuviste ahí cuando más lo necesitabas, ella te acompaño siempre y incluso lograba lo imposible en vos, ya no existe nada que lo impida, ya no es tu subordinada, mi dios, que te detiene. Y no me digas que es tu amiga"

"Mira Mac, yo no estuve acá antes, no conozco ni la mitad que ella hizo en vos o de lo que tú hiciste en ella, pero si es la mitad de lo que logro en vos en esa operación, y en tu mini vacaciones, yo le pongo todo mis fichas a que sería la mejor decisión que podes tomar en tu vida, te aseguro que encontraran una forma de coordinar todo, porque por amor todo vale"

"Ok, terminaron con sus discursos"

"Solo queríamos ayudar, nosotros nos vamos, debemos contarle a los chicos los nuestros"

"Bien, buena suerte" y gracias pensaba Mac

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Feedback**

"Bailamos?"

"No estás hablando en serio Mac"

"Muy en serio, ven", su mano acaricio la espalda de Stella, y susurro a su odio "estas hermosa"

"Mac, ya hablamos"

"Bien, bailemos"

La tomo por su manos, la sujeto con suavidad, ambos estaban frente a frente, sus ojos se miraban, ambos hablaban a través de ello, se decían todo aquello que sentían pero que estaban callando.. Y allí estaban ellos dos bailando, el la pista de aquel restaurante..Ella rodeo el cuello de Mac con su manos, y las mano de él apoyaban sobre su cintura, y prontos estaban lo suficiente lejanos de todo aquello que los rodeaba no existía nada más, solo sentían la música que allí sonaba y a la que se entregaron..

Se los veía tan perfecto juntos.. Tan hermosos…tan enamorados.. Ambos quedaron a una distancia tan corta incluso sin bailar, tanto que sus alientos se fundían en uno solo, y en un instante esa distancia se rompió, ambos se pierden en un beso dulce y tierno…

**Feedback**

Tal vez verdaderamente debería realizar alguna cosa…

"Mac"

"Qué haces tú aquí?"

"Vine hablar de lo nuestro"

"Peyton no hay nuestro, creí que eso había quedado claro en nuestra última charla, tu parecías estar de acuerdo..Que deseas?"

"No puede haber cambiado de opinión" Ella se acerco y lo beso..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Y en el los pasillos se sintieron los tacos de una mujer que salía a toda prisa, haciendo eco en todo el laboratorio…

**Continuara**


	8. Posibilidades, será

**Capitulo 8**

**Posibilidades, será**

"Bien así que ahora tenemos a los Messer y a los Danville "

"Adams"

"Don, vamos, no te moleste"

"Ok, ok"

"Hey, era Stella esa mujer"

"No, linds"

"Si era ella"

"Para mi que has visto mal, pero la pregunta es que hace una mujer corriendo aquí en el laboratorio" se cuestionaba Adam

"Ok, para salir de la duda, mejor vamos a ver qué sucede, no"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peyton lo entendió, lo había perdido para siempre, ella dejo pasar su tren hace un año a tras, y no era porque él no le había ofrecido una oportunidad, o la posibilidad de volver a intentarlo.. Si ella quería estar con él, pero acostó de que, no estaba loca y no era acecina.. Sabía perfectamente que no se puede obligar nadie a estar con alguien que no se quiere, además jamás hubiera imaginado que Mac hubiera hecho eso delante todo aquel tumulto de gente, definitivamente había terminado de cerrar una etapa y está preparado para escribir una nueva y no era con ella..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tome asiento detective"

"Si quiere hablar de lo que paso recién, puedo explicarlo"

"No, no es sobre el espectáculo al que asistí. Que muy lindo por cierto, y diría que aleluya"

"Entonces, no lo entiendo" (miro algo extrañada)

"Señorita Bonasera, creo que hay un pequeño inconveniente en si decide aceptar la propuesta de Taylor, creo que no sería "normal", casa separadas y tanta distancia, quiero ofrecerle una solución"

"Espere yo no pronuncie mi decisión" (y ahora Sinclair que le pasaba)

"Por favor, no hace falta" (dijo en tono muy firme)

"Qué"

"Escúcheme, hay una bacante en el equipo de Don, y Jo Danville se ofreció como postulante, y debo reconocer que tiene las cualidades necesaria para hacerlo, así que, el puesto de segundo al mando vuelve a quedar bacante, usted estaría interesada?"

"Yo…"

"No tiene porque responderme ahora, pero quiero su repuesta mañana a primera hora"

"Bien"

"Buenas noches"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jamás me imagine que Mac hiciera esto, eso supero hasta un salto a vació"

"Adams"

"Que, acaso miento Danny"

"Digamos que Mac es muy muy .."

"Taciturno"

"Eso mismo Sid"

"Bien, chicos digamos que yo sé que eso que vivimos sale de lo normal, y hasta de la propia ética de Mac en el laboratorio, que nos sorprendió y nos dejo bastante estupefacto, ahora hablando bien en claro, desde cuando corre por el laboratorio el rumor sobre estos dos, y cuanta veces apostamos sobre que en tal momento se animarían, no sé, navidad, Grecia y unas cuantas mas, no podemos tampoco ser hipócritas con nosotros mismo, si sabemos muy bien que no fascina la idea de ellos juntos"

"Si por supuesto, pero cuando fue que cambio todo y no nos dimos cuentas que nuestros jefes por fin tenían algo "

"Dany, esa repuesta es más difícil de responder pero ya nos contaran ellos que paso"

"Lo harán"

"Linds, apuesto que vas a tener data mas oficial que todos nosotros aquí adentro"

"Tal vez"

"Pero le aseguro que de cierta forma todo sabemos algo de cómo inicio , no lo presionemos, dejemos que vayan a su ritmo y ya nos contaran si quieren. . y además lo acompañaremos de aquí en más"

"Bien Sid, creo que tienes razón, pero aun falta la repuesta de Stella"

"Verdaderamente Don, crees que va cambiar lo que todos acá dentro sabemos"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jo, podemos hablar"

"Si, por supuesto Stella, qué acontece?"

"Acabo de bajar de la oficina de Sinclair, me hizo una propuesta que creo que no es justa y no puedo acéptala"

"Stella se a lo que te refieres"

"Jo, bajarías de nivel, entiende eso para mí no es equitativo"

"Haber, sé que no es lo mismo ser supervisora que detective, pero vamos, a poner los puntos de esta lista, en primer lugar se que se puede mantener una relación a distancia, y que funciona para extrañarse y todo ese asunto, pero vamos no me parece que puedan vivir a 2000 kilómetros después de esa propuesta. Segundo punto si o si, uno de los dos, tiene que cambiar el trabajo, y sé que Mac no tendría ninguno inconveniente en hacerlo, lo dejo claro hoy, pero creo que tu extraña más New York, al fin y al cabo es el lugar que te vio crecer y tu familia está aquí, así que no la veo descabellada a la idea. Tercer punto y final, todo estaríamos felices, yo y mi hija logramos adaptarnos a la ciudad, y estoy dándome una oportunidad en el amor, y tu sabes que no existe plazo para ello, y a pesar que no sé ni un décimo de tu historia, no tengo ninguna duda de que mereces ser feliz, por favor acepta.. "

"Deberían darte una maestría en convencimiento"

"Eso debería interpretarlo como un sí"

Stella sonreía, "Creo que sí"

"Qué tanto anda chusmeando ustedes dos"

"Linds, solo estaba ayudando a Stella con una duda"

"Sí?"

"Si, linds, una duda sobre una propuesta"

"Sobre la de Mac?"

"No"

"Entonces Jo?"

"Te presento a tu nueva jefa"

"Qué, vuelves" dijo muy sorprendida y feliz

"Sí"

Linds abrazo fuerte a Stella, "Sabes que me debes una explicación aun sobre tu y Mac"

"Lo sé, prometo que te diré"

"Sí, pero quiero todo los detalles"

"Linds"

"Me lo debes Stell"

"Ok"

"Creo que deberías ir darle una repuesta a Mac"

"Debería, no"

"No lo tortures así"

"Míralo, está perdido mirando hacia afuera"

"Debe estar pensando en lo que hizo en frente de todos nosotros"

"Quizás se arrepintió"

"No me hagas reír Stella"

"Puede ser Jo"

"Por favor, hizo tremendo show delante de todo sus subordinados, se trago su orgullo y su ética, por vos, aquí todos sabemos que él nunca demuestra nada, vamos todo sabemos cómo debe terminar esta historia, desde hace año, excepto que ustedes parecían estar ajenos al asunto o al menos lo disimulaban muy bien, no, es mi amigo"

"Linds"

"Creo que eso se lo van a recriminar siempre"

"Mi dios, haber Mac fue por mucho tiempo mi compañero, mi amigo sí, solo que no sé cómo y porque todo cambio, y nuestra relación avanzó, se afianzo"

"Me gusta cómo se oye eso, se lo merecen los dos, ambos han sufrido mucho llego la hora de empezar a vivir "

Antes que Stella pudiera responder a eso, Don apareció "Hey, reunión de chicas"

"Podría decirse que sí, ya quedamos no"

"Jo, creo que se a que te referías" dijo Stella mientras se dirigía fuera de su antigua y nueva oficina, eso sonaba extraño, pero era así. Era hora de ponerle punto final a la espera de Mac

**Debería contar que hizo Mac no? Continuara **


	9. Un nuevo comienzo

**Un nuevo comienzo**

**Feedback**

Demoños esto no debió suceder de esta manera, cuando su relación parecía dar un paso para adelante retrocedía diez para atrás, y actualmente solo quedaba dos posibilidades o se arriesgaba o aceptaba perderla para siempre, "Stell, espera, por favor" ... Ella siguió corriendo no quería verlo a la cara no en este momento no, "Stell" ... Logro alcanzarla por fin, tomo de ella por la muñeca, lo que la hizo detener el paso y mirarlo, "Stell"

"No, yo no debí venir, como me equivoque contigo"

"Stell, tu sabes no soy perfecto, y mucho menos en cuestión de amor. Muchas veces durante esto diez año me imagine como seria estar y verme junto a ti, pero ahí estaba yo dejando que mis temores y la inseguridad fueran más fuertes que todo aquello que podía estar sintiendo. Porque el miedo a perder lo que construimos con los años, y nuestra amistad, yo no lo soportaba, yo no podía aceptar esa idea de ninguna manera. Y hoy, yo no quiero perder lo único que me mantiene vivo, lo que le da sentido a mi vida.. Porque tu eres la alegría en mi mundo, y más específicamente mi razón de vida.. Y desde hace un tiempo tu eres el único motivo de mi pensamientos cada minuto de mi días.. Yo te quiero solo para mi, ya no puedo negar más este amor, que es real, que el destino ayudo y que yo ya no puedo hacerme el ciego en este presente, ya no puedo seguir preguntándome qué paso, y por qué no actúe antes, ya no sirve más.

Quiero que me dejes ser tu hombre, quiero llegar a casa y encontrarte ahí, quiero mi vida con vos, quiero una familia con vos.. Yo Te amo.. Y solo te pido una sola cosa más.. Casate conmigo?"

**Oh sí, te diré algo,  
Creo que lo entenderás.  
Cuando te lo diga  
Quiero tomar tu mano**

**Oh por favor, díme  
Que me dejarás ser tu hombre  
Cuando te toco, siento tanta felicidad dentro de mí.  
Es tal emoción, que mi amor  
No puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo, no puedo ocultarlo.**

Él deslizo la alianza en el dedo de ella, beso tiernamente su mano, se acerco aun más a ella, rozo sus labios con lo de ella tan suavemente como para probar el sabor de su piel en lo de él, como para sentir el sabor de su respiración, recorriendo cada milímetros de su boca, provocándola, para avanzar, se atrevió a dar unos pequeños mordisqueo en sus labios, y se hizo paso de apoco para explorar más y ahora sus lenguas jugaban para gobernar todo aquello que estaba sucediendo.. Ella llevo su manos sobre su nuca y se estremeció al sentir los roces de su manos en su espalda y cintura… pasaban los instante y los protagonistas estaban muy entretenidos en su desahogo de tanta pasión y amor, tanto que parecen que se había olvidado de la cantidad de gente que los había rodeado cuando todo empezó.. Finalmente la necesidad de aire hizo su aparición y provoco que separaran, él apoyo su frente en la ella sin apartar sus ojos azules de los ojos de verde que lo miraban incrédula de todo lo que allí había acabado de pasar entre ellos dos, y pudo sentir el suave calor de su aliento en su rostro y a pesar que a los dos ahora tenían un poco de color en su piel al darse cuenta de la realidad en la que estaban, ninguno hizo un movimiento para separarse y el balbuceo "Te amo" .. Ella regalo una amplia sonrisa… pero

"Detectives"

Eso termino de sepáralos definitivamente y tuvieron que enfrentar a ver la cantada de laboratorista que los observaron, además de sus amigos, definitivamente era mejor estar en otro lugar quizás…

"Necesito hablar con usted Detective Bonasera"

"Conmigo"

"Sí"

"Ahora mismo" dijo Sinclair

**Feedback**

Punto de vista de Mac

Realmente lo había hecho, jamás en mi vida me imagine capaz de hacer todo aquello, solo tu podrías lograr eso en mi.. si tenias razón ere la mujer en mi vida a la que veces adora y otra veces me vuelve loco..

"Mac"

"Stella"

"Estas bien?"

"Si creo que sí, y tú?"

"Sí, debemos hablar"

"Sobre lo que sucedió hace un rato no?"

"Sí, Mac"

"Sabes que nunca me dejo llevar por mis impulso, pero esta vez sentí que si no lo hacía te perdía para siempre y eso no estaba entre mis posibilidades, yo te amo, te amo muchísimo, y te extrañe tanto"

Ella estrecho la distancia entre los dos y poso su mano en la cara de él, acariciándola suavemente la mejilla y observo su sonrisa en su rostro y como el cerro los ojos ante aquel gesto "Mírame, yo también te amo Mac"

Mac se acercó aun más si es que aquello era posible, y metió un mechón de pelo de ella detrás de la oreja "Yo lo siento mucho por no haberte dicho antes lo mucho que te amo, pero sentía mucho miedo, miedo de perder su amistad"

Ella no lo dejo seguir hablando "Shh, Mac está bien pasaron muchas cosas y ahora ya no la podemos cambiar, pero creo que yo te debo una repuesta no"

El sonrió "Creo que sì"

"Y cuál era la pregunta?" dijo en tono de broma

"Te quieres casar conmigo?"

"Si Mac, si quiero" Stella rozo sus labios con los de él y lo beso suavemente, fue un beso puro, un beso que sellaba una unión que seria para siempre, y ambos lo sabían ya no quería vivir sin sentir sus labios otra vez.

Ambos se separaron al sentir los aplausos que provenían desde afuera, y esta vez aunque les seguían causando vergüenza salieron hasta el pasillo e inmediatamente don les pregunto "Tenemos casamiento?"·

Ellos se miraron a los ojos, sonrieron y contestaron al unisonó "si"

Sus amigos irradiaban felicidad, y los abrazaban y felicitaban, como si aquello fuera el evento del año, y tal vez lo fuese para ellos, nadie más que aquellas personas sabían cuanto habían sufrido ambas parte en todo estos años, y lo bien que uno se hacía al otro, como se complementaban como dos piezas de una sola pieza, y hoy era el momento de ser feliz, de volver a empezar.

Dicen por ahí "**Se separaron y tomaron caminos opuestos, pero olvidaron que el mundo era redondo.", **y eso es lo que tal vez paso con estos protagonista, después de una vida juntos uno para el otro, de ir juntos a la par se separaron pero llego el punto en el que se recontaron, y esta vez seria para siempre, como dos almas que estaban en un viaja para encontrar su otra mitad y ser desde allí uno solo pero para eso deberían pasar algunas pruebas que sin dudas hoy podría decirse superaron con crece, porque su amor ese que lo dos supieron llevar en silencio y que fue creciendo dentro de ellos de una manera inexplicable, sin que ninguno de los dos forzara ese cambio en su relación, como si en sus destino estuviese escrito que tarde o temprano este amor único de los dos tomaría la fuerza necesaria para vencer todo, y hacerles felices como nunca nadie mas podría en estos momentos, es un amor que sin lugar a dudas les quedaba varias eternidades por vivir juntos para siempre.


End file.
